questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Appleberry
Amelia Appleberry is the resident healer of Spielburg in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to Be a Hero? A matronly woman living just outside of the gates of Spielburg Town, Amelia is crucial to the hero's quest - not only providing much-need potions and offering substantial rewards in exchange for spell components - but also crafting the dispel potion needed to complete the game. Background Amelia speaks briefly about her past, mentioning only that she graduated from the Gollege of Healing and was given a golden ring decoraded with Althelas leaves.Amelia (QFG1): "It was a gift when I graduated from the College of Healing." In the days before the Hero arrived in Spielburg, she had tended to the wounded Heinrich Pferdefedern, who had been attacked by brigands and then brought to her door at the insistence of the bandits' uncharacteristically compassionate leader. Interactions with the Hero At the beginning of the Hero's quest in Spielberg, Amelia had recently lost her favorite gold ring - which had been ferreted away by her amorous pet pterosaur's mate to decorate their nest. Should the adventurer return the ring to her, the healer would reward him with two healing potions, six gold coins and a somewhat unwelcome kiss. She would also offer payment in exchange for reagents necessary to her craft, including: flowers from Erana's Peace, magic mushrooms, troll beards and cheetaur claws. After the Hero learned from the Dryad of the need to craft a dispel potion, it would be Amelia who would prepare the concoction - combining several key ingredients together to form a brew which would be able to restore those afflicted by enchantment. The questant would eventually use this potion to release Elsa von Spielburg from the sorcery which had stripped her of her memories. Personality and traits She is a middle-aged woman with rosy cheeks and smile lines around her eyes.Narrator (QFG1EGA): You see a middle-aged woman with rosy cheeks and smile lines around her eyes. She is a rather motherly-looking woman with a look of vagueness that belies her shrewdness. She wears an apron over her dress and a scarf wrapped around her head.Narrator (QFG1EGA): "A rather motherly-looking woman with a look of vagueness that belies her shrewdness. She wears an apron over her dress and a scarf wrapped around her head." Titles *The Healer *Healer of Spielburg Gallery AmeliaQFGEGA.png See also *Amelia Appleberry (Hero-U) References Trivia * The Hero has the option of stealing two healing potions from Amelia's practice while she isn't looking, although such actions will lead the healer to bar him from her shop. * The Thief has the ption to sell her gold ring to the Guild instead for only 35 silvers, significanly less than Amelia's reward. * Amelia claims that her ring is decorated with images of the herb Althelas. The name must be a reference, or a mispelt form to the Tolkienian herb athelas. On the other hand, althea is a Greek word meaning "healer." Topics In the EGA version, these are the topics that the character can be asked about: name, potions, healing potion, vigor potion, magic potion, unguent undead, stamina, magic, zombies, spirits, baron, baron's son, baron's daughter, brigands, farmer, bird, spell components, Erana's peace, cheetaur claws, troll beard, flowers, mushrooms, fairy ring, fairies, flask, herbs, ring, reward, mandrake root, dispel potion, green fur, acorn, Dryad Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:females